


New Dimensions

by Sunberri



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Canon Universe, F/M, Fluff, Slow Build, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 12:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7714507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunberri/pseuds/Sunberri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now the stargazing was, of course, Star's idea. I agreed, even though I'm not quite sure what the big deal is. They're just stars...right?  Nevertheless though, I do it for her. After all, she’s done more for me than she will probably ever comprehend. It’s pretty unbelievable how things fell into place for me in the form of a butt-kicking princess.</p><p> A Starco Fic about two nerds seeking refuge on a roof.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Dimensions

I’ve never really been a fan of stargazing.

Not that the stars _weren’t_ mesmerizing, but I never found myself purposely watching them glimmer in the sky above. I had plenty of other things to dedicate my time to, like karate, acing school tests, and winning over the cool and collected Jackie Lynn Thomas.

It was ridiculous to ever give a second thought to my day-to-day life, as boring as it could get. I was really content! You know, for the most part.

That is until, ironically, a Star fell into my life.

Well, the Star more accurately _plummeted_ into my life in a stream of glitter, rainbows, and bodily harm. A princess from the dimension of Mewni, a monster-fighting warrior, a shock wave of sunshine in Echo Creek. Yeah, that’s Star Butterfly. Chances are, if you’ve ever seen your math teacher transform into a hideous troll, or witnessed a Narwhal Blast, you’ve probably came across her.

And I, Marco Diaz, resident safe kid who wears a red hoodie every single day and still organizes things alphabetically, just so happen to be Star’s right-hand man to the madness. Who would’ve thought?

I was reluctant at first. When I met Star Butterfly on that one fateful day of high school, I had about twenty-eight thousand things running through my mind.

Principal Skeeves introduced me to her in his office, believing since I was the safe kid, I was the “man for the job”, which made me insanely skeptical.

First of all, I am no where _near_ safe! Wild is my middle name, alright? Second, what kind of job was I even being signed up for?

I rolled my eyes and pouted in a _very manly_ way, but all of my arguments were cut from the root when I turned to see the mysterious foreign exchange student in question…chewing on a drinking fountain faucet.

As strange as it sounds, I was really intrigued. Star looked like a walking catastrophe. A very pretty one. She had a glow almost _radiating_ off her skin like she was built up of pure sunshine.

Although Star appeared to be an innocent, happy-go-lucky teenage girl with little pink hearts on her cheeks, one insanely dangerous spell was cast, and I immediately felt my hopes fall. _This_ was what Skeeves wanted me for. _Babysitting_. Typical.

I avoided looking at her at all costs, which was harder than it sounds. She was skipping through the halls being so _delightful_ and fascinated with her surroundings. In the middle of making my convincing argument on why I’m _clearly_ a bad boy, I cut to the chase and asked Star who exactly she was.

She smiled largely and, in a sing-song voice, told me she was a “magical princess from another dimension!” and like a princess, Star created cute fairy tale creatures and a large rainbow behind her…which then caught on fire.

This was who I was going to _live with_ until further notice, folks.

I could already tell Star was going to make a pretty large dent in my bland daily routine. Not that I’m complaining, actually. Not at all. It might even end up being a good thing.

And a good thing it was. A _great_ thing. She was the coolest addition to my life and regretfully, I still haven’t told her how thankful I am.

I used to fight through school, focusing on schoolwork and when lunch came around, my friends Alfonso and Ferguson were the embodiment of my non-existent social life. I used to come home from school exhausted and alone, writing and rewriting plans to get Jackie to notice me.

But now, Star and I are practically _inseparable_. School is an absolute breeze with her upbeat energy following me like a virus. We make stupid jokes in class and make funny faces. She doodles little spiders, and I steal the drawings from her to add a poorly drawn Ludo bundled up like a baby, or Buff Frog in Star’s iconic outfit. To that, she never fails to let out a suppressed giggle.

We eat lunch together, starting little food fights and she gulps down my energy drink with complete happiness. Star can get a _bit_ hyper from caffeine, but I pack one for her everyday anyways.

Star says her bright greetings to all of our classmates, even the ones she hardly knows, because that’s just _Star_. She skips and dances and exclaims everything with the utmost emotion.

Sometimes, I even give her piggyback rides around the school when no teachers are around to scold us for it. Students grin watching the scene unfold, and we probably look like a mess, but I still haven’t found a reason to care ever since she came to Earth. Star tears up from laughter and yells in disapproval when I start spinning her around, trying to get her to let go, but we both pretty much know I’d never let that happen.

School ends about an hour prior to a daily monster fight, and that’s when Star and I completely let loose. She’s whipping out her wand and casting spells at wild speeds while I karate-chop my way through Ludo’s minions, feeling more alive and energetic than ever. _Nothing_ beats the afterglow of a monster battle. Ludo cowers away into the portal while Star and I high-five, with sweaty clothes, wild hair, and a couple of scars here and there.

Coming home from the exhausting day, Star and I practically crash on the couch, checking out each others arms and faces for any wounds that need immediate help. Usually we make it out just fine, but coming from the “Safe Kid” himself, you can never be too careful.

It’s an unspoken agreement we have with one another. If Star is hurt, no matter _how_ stubborn she may act, I get to tend to her. The same goes for me.

She barely grimaces when I bandage her arms, but I squeal super loudly in pain when she cleans my wounds with antiseptic. It’s really intimate. It’s times like these where I realize how nice it is to have Star. We’re _best friends_.

Now, the stargazing was, of course, Star’s idea. Ever since we found refuge on top of the house after her “Dream Spells” incident, she has been absolutely wonderstruck by seeing the stars so close. It must be a pretty cool sight for a Mewnian.

So I accepted Star’s bright request, and now we stargaze on the roof once every few nights.

The first time, Star had raced me there in anticipation, climbing on her balcony and hefting herself up onto the roof. She held out a tiny hand to help me with a grin, and I took it without any thought of falling.

Across the neighborhood was a brilliant view of the city of Echo Creek. The paths winded and colorful street lights shone in the distance. A light summer breeze hit us, and we folded our arms for warmth.

We sat comfortably in silence, until Star noticed I was looking in the wrong direction. She put a hand on my chin and tilted my head upwards towards the night sky. At first, I wasn’t too sure what we were looking at. Yeah, there are stars. Billions of them. They take up the entire night sky in an orderly fashion. The pretty lights arrive every night and disappear every morning. What was the big deal?

Star leaned back and put her hands behind her golden hair.

“They’re so pretty.” Star said lightly. I tilted my head towards her. “I mean, _look at them_! They’re little polka-dot sparkles just _up there_ in the sky. How does that even _happen_? It’s so magical! Ooh, look at that one!” she said, throwing her hands up in emphasis and pointing.

I laughed lightly and leaned back with her, trying to see what she saw, but it wasn’t coming. “Yeah, I mean they’re alright, but aren’t there other things to be interested in? I mean you have the entire Earth here, Star. On the ground.” The ground does tend to be safer.

She squinted and shook her head smiling. “Oh come on, you know I love Earth! Probably more than even you do.” She said poking me in the side. “I just really love how _unknown_ the stars are! Every single one of them is so unique. It’s like they choose to shine super brightly, even if someone tells them not to!” she talked enthusiastically. I raised a brow and smiled at the strange phrasing.

“I guess.” I trailed off looking down at my hoodie and playing with the sleeves. I tried not to act as uninterested as I really was for Star’s sake. She enjoyed this. If Star wanted to come out here to stargaze, _of course_ I’m going to join her.

Star, not taking her eyes off the sky for a second, smiled softly. “I guess you just don’t see what I see.”

I took a glance at Star, confused at her uncharacteristic soft tone, but I was halted and ended up staring at her.

Star was laying down, gazing intently at the constellations, hands crossed over her chest and hair blowing across her face lightly in the wind. Her lips were curled into a blissful smile and the reflection of moonlight was shone in her shocking icy blue eyes. She looked more at peace than I had ever seen her. I couldn't recall a time where she looked this _free_ and passionate over something as simple as the night sky.

I tried to refrain from making any noise because I would never _dare_ try to disturb that peace. But unfortunately, I let out a soft sigh and that snapped Star out of it. She looked over at me, quickly noticing I had been staring. Lovely.

I bashfully turned my head very obviously and bit my lip. I heard her laugh sweetly, knocking on my forehead playfully and question, “Uh, Earth to Marco? Why were you looking at me like that?”

I shook my head and sat up, rubbing the back of my neck with a forced chuckle. I really had no answer for that.

“You just-I don't know." I stammered lamely, "We should probably head back down. School. In the morning again, like always, so.” I trailed off. Star looked like she was about to further question me, but she stood up regardless and gave me a tiny smile.

“Alrighty, ‘Wild Man’,” she stretched delicately and hopped back down onto her balcony. I joined her, taking much more time than she did, however. I felt really strange.

We said our good nights, and I turned out Star’s light before making my way to my bedroom. Curling up in my bed, sleep seemed nonexistent.

I questioned a lot of things that night. What does Star _see_ that I don’t? We spend pretty much every waking minute together, yet we still are on _completely_ different pages sometimes.

I tossed and turned in my bed, facing the window, moonlight pouring in onto the floor. The stars’ bright luminescence made me smile unknowingly. I guess I could kind of see the appeal. They sure are pretty.

Still, I didn’t see what made the novas so crucially important to stare at and notice so deeply. Star Butterfly _really is_ something else.

Nevertheless though, I do it for her. After all, she’s done more for me than she will probably ever comprehend. It’s pretty unbelievable how things fell into place for me in the form of a butt-kicking princess.

I shook away my thoughts and buried any confrontation of why I stared so uncontrollably at Star that night, but as I drifted off to sleep, the shining constellations winked at me with utter brilliance.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for sticking around and reading this! I plan on making this a multi-chaptered series, but I'm not too sure yet. Any feedback is totally welcomed and really appreciated!


End file.
